Lonely
by TeamRocketUmbreon
Summary: My first Trip/Nadira fic. A look into Trip's mind after the final episode. :) REVIEW!!!


Lonely  
  
  
  
Trip couldn't keep his mind off her.  
  
Sitting in the stuffy time force boardroom, he tried to ignore the trial going on around him.  
  
Ransik's sentence was being discussed. Alex wanted to come down hard on him, and give him 100 years in cryo-containment, since you don't age in the containment.  
  
Captain Logan wanted seventy-five years, Jen wanted fifty years, and Katie and Lucas wanted twenty-five years.  
  
No one had asked Trip's opinon yet. Sometimes he wondered if the future, as Wes thought of their time, was really so free of prejudice.  
  
They were certinley prejudiced towards Nadira.  
  
The pink-haired girl… Trip sighed inwardly. She had began to think for herself! But he didn't know if he could convince the Time Force officials of that.  
  
He had a sudden vision of her in cryo-containment, pink hair mussed, face in a never-ending expression of horror, unable to move.  
  
He closed his eyes and swallowed hard. He didn't know when he had started thinking of her as her own person, apart from Ransik.  
  
Maybe it had been at the clothing store, when she had been holding the newborn baby.   
  
"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!" He could still hear her exclaim.  
  
Then he had gently grasped the white skin of her shoulder. "Maybe humans aren't so bad after all?"  
  
That had brought a look of confusion, as if she wanted to believe him, but couldn't.  
  
He had hoped that when they had come back, she would be treated like a normal person.  
  
He was a Xybrian. There was no hiding the green hair or the psychic crystal, just as there was no hiding Nadira's pink hair or row of jewels over her eye.  
  
In many ways, they were actually alike.  
  
Trip had never really fit in to time force. He had joined it because he wanted to make a difference.  
  
But he wasn't a warrior. What was he good at? Building robots. Wow. It had seemed cool to him, and the other rangers. But now that he thought about it, what they mostly did was fight.  
  
And he wasn't great at fighting.  
  
Or lying either.  
  
There had never been any need for him to lie before.  
  
Nadira hadn't needed to either. That was something mutants and Xybrians shared.   
  
But they had both learned. And it made him feel detatched, even now, from his fellow Xybrians.  
  
There was no denying he was lonely. Sure, he had Katie. And she was great: kind, caring, and all that.  
  
But he wanted someone special.  
  
He had tried his hand at dating, in the 21th century. He had wanted someone to leave behind, to miss him when he was gone.  
  
Jen had Wes, Lucas had his many dates, even Katie had her photographer friend, Mitch.  
  
He had no one.  
  
"Trip!"  
  
Katie's voice brought him out of his long reverie, back to the present.  
  
"What?"  
  
He could see Katie surpress a smile. "We were just asking your opinon on Nadira's cryo-containment sentence."  
  
He set his jaw firmly. He would not give up on this trial. Nadira didn't deserve this.  
  
"I think she should go free."  
  
Alex cleared his throat loudly. "Perhaps you weren't listening, Xybrian. Nadira is the daughter of Ransik. Obviouisly she needs time to repent her crimes."  
  
Trip could feel his face get hot with anger. "But she didn't commit any crimes! Just because she was the daughter of Ransik doesn't mean she's a copy of him! She is her own person!"  
  
He could tell his words had struck a nerve with Alex. Any mentioning of Wes, or anything to do with "copies" made him angry.   
  
Trip didn't care. Xybrians were supposed to be peaceful. But Nadira was, well, his friend, he admitted to himself.  
  
Was she more than a friend?  
  
Did he want her to be?  
  
His feelings for her were so confused and muddled. He needed time to sort them all out.   
  
And unfortuanatly, he didn't have that time he needed.  
  
Alex was talking again, this time in a calm, quiet, voice, that didn't fool Trip in the slightest. He knew Alex was angry. "We'll consider that as a slight possiblity."   
  
Trip knew he wouldn't.  
  
Later, he crept down to the prison cells to see her.  
  
"Hi." He said quietly.  
  
Nadira turned tear-filled eyes up at him. "What do you want?"  
  
"Your trust." He said, truthfully. He didn't want to be in the habit of lying anymore.  
  
She glared up at him. "Time Force sentanced my daddy to fifty goddamn years in cryo-containment to day, and you expect me to trust you, a time force ranger?"  
  
He was silent for a moment. "I'm different."  
  
She looked at him. "And what do you mean by that?"  
  
He swallowed. "We both are. I…I don't fit in. I never have. We're alike in more ways than you think."   
  
Having reached the limit of his nervous courage, he turned away.  
  
He had almost reached the door when he heard her voice.  
  
"I trust you."  
  
He smiled. Somehow, they'd find a way. She wouldn't be imprisoned.  
  
And maybe they would fit in. Because they had eathother.  
  
-end  
  
  
Notes-Well, that was interesting, wasn't it. My first Trip/Nadira fic. Kinda new for me, so don't be too hard on it. hides under her desk. Review if you want to, I'd like to hear your opinons. (sorry about all the sp. Mistakes, my computer has some serious issues)  
:),  
TRUmbreon 


End file.
